timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
March 2013 (Facebook)
During this month, Timbox considers starting a Kickstarter to crowd-fund Dexter's Odyssey, talks about college, and becomes a bit paranoid of internet trolls. 2nd - 9:37am Today, We have two birthdays going on here: Today is Theodore "Dr. Seuss" Geisel's birthday, aka Read Across America. Today, in addition, is the 80th anniversary of the original 1933 King Kong's premiere at Radio City Music Hall in NYC. As for you, Kong, being the Eighth Wonder of the World, have fun with your tragic last stand at the Empire State Building 80 years today. 3rd - 4:05pm While Dexter the Boy Genius looks on, his friend Douglas E. Mordecai gave a friendly speech to one of Dexter’s ballerina sister Dee Dee’s friends Lee Lee in her native Shangaran tongue: Douglas: Dāi Kâmai Löng’kâni shin’yūki hôuyo’sâiya, pêngyao tsukâi. (May The Great Dragon-God smile upon our first meeting, dear friend.) LeeLee:Hāiyao akûni, pêngyao tsukâi. Shêng’yiňa yangôsha nôa fomāru otâo. (Not bad, dear friend. You sound a little formal.) The above Shangaran words used is made or invented from bits of Chinese, Japanese, or maybe Polynesian or Pacific tongues. So, what did the invented Shangaran words sound like to you? 4th - 2:29pm Oh boy! Dinosaurs! I love them! I love these animals as much as I love cartoons (mainly Dexter's Laboratory), James Cameron's AVATAR (despite its story and plot), film making, and Asian cultures (mainly that of Japan) as well as Asian girls (mainly a minor female character from Dexter's Lab known as LeeLee, who is an Asian friend of Dexter's sister DeeDee in the show). I also want to incorporate these extinct prehistoric animals called dinosaurs, along with epic scenes (replete with raging battles and rousing rescues, sweeping camera movement and intense closeups), and cartoon characters from the 90s kids cartoon Dexter's Lab, into something I called "Dexter's Odyssey", which is an epic blockbuster that finds Dexter, DeeDee, MeeMee and LeeLee (DeeDee's best friends who are like DeeDee, but black and Asian, respectively) in an alternate universe inhabited by humans, cartoons, and dinosaurs, on a quest to stop Mandark (Dexter's Rival Neighbor in Dexter's Lab, but here basically like Sauron from Lord of the Rings) from enslaving the world. Sorry it is a long comment, and sorry I was going off-topic, but Dinosaurs are not only my most favorite animals, but also my most favorite extinct animals! *Attached is a link to a Science Channel article titled "Top 10 Extinct Species"* 8th - 11:02am If, in my Dexter’s Laboratory reboot and epic blockbuster idea, “Dexter’s Odyssey”, Dexter and his sister DeeDee’s Asian Friend LeeLee were eating in a branch of McDonald’s (which in the alternate universe where humans, cartoons and dinosaur exist, has the name of their Big Mac burger changed to something like “Bronto Mac”, and if they come across a french fry that is not only laced with some psychedelic kind of love potion but is also as long and thin as a spaghetti noodle, and they ate it together into the moment where their lips were locked in a kiss (a la, Lady and the Tramp’s puppy kiss scene), and if LeeLee and Dexter not only begin having not only hallucinations of a phantasmagorically beautiful bioluminescent Mesozoic dinosaur forest at nighttime (a la, the bioluminescent nighttime scenes in James Cameron’s AVATAR) but also hallucinations of a moving and phantasmagorically beautiful, balletically choreographed courtship… I think a song like "Promise Me" from the Cover Girls or something like that, would be a great pop ballad/love song to score this phantasmagorically beautiful courtship fantasy between LeeLee and Dexter to… 8th - 11:07am And oh! Here's one theory that I've been thinking about regarding the 1990 Disney film, The Rescuers Down Under: That the rare golden eagle Marahute that the boy Cody befriends actually symbolizes peace and harmony in the animal world in Australia as well as in the Dreamtime... That the Australian Aboriginal ancients has prophesied that if an eagle like Marahute will ever be taken away from her eagle's nest, peace and harmony in the Dreamtime and Australian animal world will yield into discord, and the two world will fall into destruction and death (in the marauding form of poachers like Percival McLeach), but the Australian Aboriginal mystics has also foretold that the Dreamtime and Animal world in Australia might be saved by the smallest or simplest soul with the smallest or simplest of things. So, what do you guys think of my theory? 9th - 11:56am Guess what I've got in the mail two days before, don't you? Two dinosaur DVDs hosted by Gary Owens and Eric Boardman which consists of the following programs: 1. More Dinosaurs 2. Son of Dinosaurs 3. The Volcano Show (which has never been seen before) 4. Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs! 5. Prehistoric World (about the extinct prehistoric mammals of the Ice Age) and last, but not least: 6. The Wondrous World of Weird Animals I have enjoyed them for 2 days now! 9th - 5:41pm Speaking of any upcoming home media release of the 1990s children’s cartoon series Dexter’s Laboratory, whether it’s on DVD, BluRay or any future format… What I was always proposing all the time is always this: --A definitive, first-class special edition home media release of Dexter’s Laboratory—something along the possible lines of a “Criterion Collection” for animation on home video—this time, on BluRay, and with dazzling high definition clarity (and quality) and the purest digital sound imaginable on the planet, as well as being, not to mention, done at the highest level. --Something that collects every single one in the whole, entire franchise of Dexter’s Laboratory (including the Ego Trip TV movie, Dexter’s Rude Removal (with censored and/or uncensored track(s)), and even the infamous banned Dial M For Monkey segment known as “Barbequor”, and apart from my proposed dinosaur-infused Dexter’s Laboratory reboot and epic blockbuster movie project that is “Dexter’s Odyssey”) as well as preserving, restoring, and remastering all the original pre-Ego Trip run plus Ego Trip in their original unaltered broadcast glory, as well as in 1080p HD and in excellent high quality and with maximum bit-rate encoding, as well as, in addition to the original 2.0 stereo broadcast audio mixes, all new 7.1 DTS-HD Master Audio remixes for the best and highest-quality A/V presentations imaginable. --Something that, even for an obscure 1990s kids cartoon that gained a small cult following, might also contain the most comprehensive collection of supplemental materials (and not to mention, materials not yet seen before) ever assembled (and by no means imaginable) for any film, any series of films, or any TV show, whether be they live action, animated, or a blend of both. --Something that might not only be aimed at fans of Dexter’s Lab and Classic Cartoon Network in general, but also the collector, and especially in ways that even previous home media releases of especially Cartoon Network’s more classical show (including that of Dexter’s Laboratory) never were. While the last two seasons of Dexter’s Lab might well likely get 1080p HD transfer taken directly from the digital source, all of the original pre-Ego Trip Dexter’s Lab stuff plus Ego Trip itself might also undergo a massive restoration process in order for all that to be fit for a definitive, first-class high definition presentation on BluRay. And in order to give all the pre-Ego Trip stuff in Dexter’s Lab and Ego Trip itself a very, very, VERY FRESH lick of paint in the very form of a massive, frame-by-frame digital restoration that might even bring the colors back to life and in their original unaltered broadcast glory, all without even the side effects of, say, DVNR, reinsert the infamous banned Dial M For Monkey segment Barbequor right where it always should have been (at least in the fourth Season One half-hour, and right between Double Trouble and the very first Dexter’s Laboratory pilot episode known as “Changes”), and even give the dialogue/voices, music and sound effects a whole new outstanding punch by way of remixed, outstanding and super-separated 7.1 DTS sound mixes, in addition to the original 2.0 stereo broadcast audio mixes, to say the least… They will most likely have no choice but to go back to the original sources, and re-edit and reassemble all that pre-Ego Trip Dexter’s Lab stuff plus the Ego Trip movie itself together from scratch. For example, each and every single one in the original pre-Ego Trip run of Dexter’s Lab (back when Genndy Tartakovsky was the show runner) and Ego Trip itself will have to be cleaned up and reassembled frame-by-frame from the original film elements all without even the side effects of DVNR, the dialogue/voice tracks had to be reinserted and a lot of the sound effects had to be completely redone to fit the show’s 7.1 DTS remixes, etc. And this will mean a lot of time and a lot of money, probably more money than has ever been spent to bring something that is animated, used to air on TV during the obscure yet (to those who are children of the 90s at the time) simple and happy time before the 9/11 attacks in 2001, and have garnered a small cult following, to home video, had to be spent in order to make such a release happen. But at least I wanted such a BluRay release of Dexter’s Lab to be among the best BluRay sets of all time (alongside even the Alien Anthology BluRay box set, to say the least), whether it’s for a movie, or whether it’s for a TV series, or whether it’s for a series of films, and whether they’re animated, live action, or a fusion of both. Sorry it is a long post, but that’s what I’ve always proposed for any upcoming home media release of a cartoon like Dexter’s Laboratory all the time, whether it’s on DVD, BluRay, or any future format. 9th - 8:45pm Here's my black and white fanart sketch of Dexter's sister DeeDee's Asian friend LeeLee from the 1990s children's cartoon show "Dexter's Laboratory" in the same battle armor that Mulan wore in Season Two of Once Upon a Time. Here, LeeLee isabout to fire a single arrow from her bow and right at the massive war machine of the evil Mandark, possibly to cause Mandark's machine of war to collapse (and possibly cause a Rube Goldberg-like destruction not only of Mandark's war machine, but also Mandark's army of evil as well as Mandark's siege of Shangara). 11th - 10:53am In some future time, I might rework or even perfect my would-be magnum opus, "Dexter's Odyssey" again and again, and in fact, I might appropriate elements and aspects from a huge number of sources, such as those from the 90s cartoon Dexter's Laboratory, combine that with other inspirations and influences, and my own original ideas and style, not to mention, a scrambling-up of certain aspects/elements of such things as Dexter's Lab with episodes and incidents loosely based on and inspired by those from my own life experiences (minus the bad behavior) to create an unique artistic statement all my own. In fact, it'll be with something like my ever-evolving "Dexter's Odyssey" project that I might reach my artistic apex, and in fact, the "Dexter's Odyssey" project, even as an epic, or even emotional journey, might hopefully represent, just as Pinocchio and Fantasia did nearly a century before, represent even the pinnacle of animation art (especially if it's of the traditional 2D hand drawn variety) besides being artistically and stylistically influenced by everything from hand-drawn Disney classic both early (Snow White, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, and Bambi) and modern (The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and, last but not least, The Lion King) to cartoons from UPA and Warner Bros. and Hanna Barbara and Cartoon Network (including Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls, and Samurai Jack) as well as Japanese anime, etc., and besides featuring a prominent Caucasian Male Protagonist (still called Dexter, but with his middle name borrowed from Odysseus, the wandering hero of Homer's Odyssey who've been away from his home in Ithaca for two decades) and a prominent Asian female protagonist (possibly modeled physically on Dee Dee's friend Lee Lee or the PPG's Buttercup), and sometimes sexy co-eds and some high school frivolities, as well as detailing the lives of the various (or even eccentric) inhabitants of a small town somewhere in an alternate universe/fantasy world where dinosaurs still exist. (though the interaction between humans and dinosaurs here will go a more Dinotopia-esque route than the stereotypical interaction between early humans/cave people and dinosaurs in film such as One Million Years BC) 12th - 1:46pm Not only do I need to get to a college class soon, but even while there, before I might do something like "Dexter's Odyssey", I might also help train my artistic abilities and skills with a series of sometimes humorous, if stylized, naturalistic, and dynamic as well as accurate cartoon drawings illustrating prehistory from the beginnings of life on the planet through the age of dinosaurs, all the way up to the appearance of mammals and eventually humans, but in no particular order. The title of my series of cartoon drawings of dinosaurs and other prehistoric life, should be something like: "The Prehistoric World of Timothy McKenzie" Hopefully, something like "The Prehistoric World of Timothy McKenzie", even as a traveling art exhibition or a lavishly illustrated book, might earn me worldwide attention. : Comment: '''You should really take college classes! : '''Timbox: I sure will soon. 16th - 10:14am Among the things in my dicta for something like "Dexter's Odyssey": --Give big screen audiences an epic, emotional journey of a scifi fantasy saga with Dexter's Lab cartoon characters n' dinosaurs; something of an interaction between real actors, classically hand drawn animated toons (mainly those from Dexter's Laboratory, including Dexter, Dee Dee, and Dee Dee's friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee which will be seen embarking on an epic quest to stop the evil Mandark from enslaving a world where dinosaurs exist along with the societies of humans and animated cartoon characters), as well as both practical as well as digital dinosaurs in ways they will never, ever, see before or since. --Deliver epic action scenes with raging battles and rousing rescues, especially when it involves the Dexter's Lab cartoon characters as well as dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals representing the Triassic, Jurassic, and/or Cretaceous geologic time periods. --Tell my dinosaur-infused Dexter's Lab reboot of an epic scifi fantasy saga with sweeping camera movement intersperse with intense closeups. --Be as accurate as possible to the latest and ever-changing scientific knowledge from dinosaur experts around the world (i.e., there will be feathery coverings or plumage on dinosaurs such as dromaeosaurs (or raptors) or at least some Tyrannosaurs or so), regardless of the fact that this is an epic scifi fantasy saga, even with the fantasy elements relying heavily on the science. --Stick closely to the Dexter's Lab characters' original pre-Ego Trip Genndy Tartakovsky-involved animation roots, not only by going back to the original pre-Ego Trip visual designs of the Dexter's Lab characters themselves--back when Genndy Tartakovsky was the original showrunner of Dexter's Laboratory--but also, for all the interactive tones, interactive highlights, interactive shadows, and other interactive effects that could mainly place the Dexter's Lab characters themselves in real multidimensional environments, along with real (nonanimated) actors and practical and CG dinosaurs and a mainly CGI dragon, sticking with the animation technique that works best in bringing the Dexter's Laboratory characters themselves to life on the big screen: traditional 2D and largely hand drawn animation (albeit in the Genndy Tartakovsky 2D style). And finally... --Enable big screen audiences around the world (and not just here in the USA) to suspend their disbelief, even if you had to attract as many people as you possibly can. 16th - 10:24am Do you think my life, especially during the making of Dexter's Odyssey, or maybe my high school years might remain the subject of controversy on the internet? And is it really because of the fact that I have autism or what? : '''Comment: '''They're bullies. And partially jealous bullies at that. Just ignore them mate : '''Timbox: '''I sure will, and I ain't gonna send my personal information out there on the internet no more! I don't want them to poke fun of me. 17th - 11:09am Do you think the last part of the title of my planned multi-part epic blockbuster series rebooting characters from Dexter's Laboratory, a cartoon from the 90s--known as "Dexter's Odyssey"--is a passing reference to Homer's classical epic poem, "The Odyssey", which is also quite as imaginative as it is a fantastical voyage? 17th - 11:52am We all know that 2003's Looney Tunes: Back in Action help mark the end of a cycle of great live action/animation hybrids--namely those involving traditional two-dimensional and largely hand drawn animation--but at least it might take something like "Dexter's Odyssey"--which is a planned multi-part epic blockbuster film series of mine that will reboot animated characters from the 90s cartoon Dexter's Laboratory--to make the long-dormant blend of live action filmmaking and classical 2D hand drawn animation "blockbuster property" once more....or would it? 17th - 7:13pm Hey guys! Guess what? What if I do a lavishly-created twenty-five-minute short, and when all will be said and done, I might do something like a kickstarter campaign to develop further and further in-depth into the world of that half-hour mini-epic, and in the process turning it into the most awesome and epic film (or series of films) imaginable? 19th - 9:27am When I finally get around doing the actual work on Dexter's Odyssey, it'll not only be my reply to even those who criticized "James Cameron's Avatar" for its flawed story, plot and characters (except for the visuals), and not only an planned multi-part epic blockbuster film series that will not only see Dexter, DeeDee, MeeMee and LeeLee on an epic quest to stop Mandark from enslaving a fantasy world where dinosaurs never go extinct, but it'll also be a very ambitious effort of mine to once again reboot Dexter's Lab, to bring that 90s cartoon show and its characters back, as much as possible, to its original pre-Ego Trip Genndy Tartakovsky-involved roots (especially in terms of character and visual designs and animation art style), and to presumably banish all memory of the last two seasons of Dexter's Lab that aired between 2001 and 2003 as much as possible. 19th - 1:19pm Like I have said many times before... I always wish that Dexter’s sister DeeDee’s Asian friend LeeLee and Dexter’s rival neighbor, The Evil Mandark, to engage each other in a great epic titanic showdown or battle. I also wish that one of DeeDee’s friends LeeLee would bring about the downfall of Mandark. That’s one of my deepest desires for these two Dexter’s Laboratory cartoon characters. 22nd - 9:04am I could still make "Dexter's Odyssey" all I want, but it won't be quite the same as at least Dexter's Lab's original pre-Ego Trip Genndy Tartakovsky-involved 1990s run, not only because I might develop my own original ideas along the way, but also because I might have my own original style, even though I could still work with Cartoon Network, or even the original people behind Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack and the like, as well as my two potential distributors for Dexter's Odyssey, Warner Bros. and/or 20th Century Fox (which might release my proposed dinosaur-infused Dexter's Lab reboot here in the US or not, with Warners releasing it around the world or not). I might also need to figure out a way to make a big Hollywood dinosaur movie like, say, Dexter's Odyssey, and if I were to totally reinvent big Hollywood dinosaur adventure, it'll hopefully be me and/or my oft-mooted dinosaur-infused multi-part epic blockbuster film series and Dexter's Lab reboot, Dexter's Odyssey. 25th - 10:29am This may sound like a cross between the traditional Chinese folktale of Mulan and Joseph Campbell’s concept of the hero’s journey, or monomyth, but I wish Dexter’s sister DeeDee’s Asian friend LeeLee will be the Dexter’s Laboratory character who can take a real hero’s journey—at least out of all the Dexter’s Lab characters included in Dexter’s Odyssey. 25th - 10:43am Here are 18 ways to accomplish your hero’s journey or monomyth, according Joseph Campbell, of course: In the Departure category: 1. Live in the ordinary world first. 2. Heed the call to adventure 3. Refuse the call. 4. Gain supernatural aid. 5. Cross the first threshold. 6. Dive into the belly of the whale. In the Initiation category: 7. Take a road of trials. 8. Meet with a goddess. 9. Avoid temptation with a woman if she is a temptress. 10. Gain atonement with the Father. 11. Commit Apotheosis 12. Gain the Ultimate Boon. And in the Return category: 13. Refuse the Return back home. 14. Have a magical flight 15. Rescue somebody from without. 16. Cross the Return Threshold 17. Be a Master of Two Worlds. 18. Gain freedom to live. So there! 25th - 7:29pm Said Dexter’s sister DeeDee’s Asian friend LeeLee—also known as Lili’mâiya Taiyâni—to Mandark, the Emperor of Terror, The Monarch of Darkness and The Supreme Dark Lord: “It all ends, Lord Mandark.” Seriously, who shall win this Great War between The Two Avatars? Either it’s DeeDee’s Asian Friend LeeLee, or it’s Dexter’s Rival Neighbor Susan “Mandark” Astronomenov. You decide! 26th - 8:36pm This is the Young Samurai Jack in a Storyboard-to-Final comparison. Period. 27th - 8:03am WARNING: The following commercial contains my all-time favorite type of animal: the Dinosaur. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=MCSZKa9a2Vk 29th - 11:15am ”In the show Laboratory, Mandark is Dexter’s rival neighbor. In the film Odyssey, which is a planned multi-part epic dinosaur-infused blockbuster film series of a Dexter’s Lab reboot, he’s basically Sauron The Lord of the Rings, complete with a volcanic lair. The irony is that due to the fantastical nature of Dexter’s Lab, this is sort of possible in canon.” —as quoted from Forces of Geek’s profile on Timbox on August 1, 2012 29th - 12:58pm Guys, even if Dexter's Odyssey will not only be a live action/animation hybrid, but will also be a very ambitious attempt to once again reboot Dexter's Laboratory, and this time, bring it back, as much as possible to its original pre-Ego Trip 1990s roots, in terms of visual/character design and animation art style as well as presumably banish all memories of the 2001-2003 seasons as well as Johnny Test (which is a derivative cartoon), and even if I might also make Dexter's Odyssey partially in response to even those who criticize James Cameron's AVATAR (2009) for its clichéd story, plot and characters... I think Dexter's Odyssey might not always and actually be my multi-part atonement to James Cameron's derivative space opera that showed the world what 3-D might actually do (but didn't post-Avatar), but rather, among other things, mainly my spirited defense of James Cameron's right to have made AVATAR in the first place. 29th - 8:27pm : '''Comment: '''Thoughts on Jurassic Park 3D? Would you like to see other classics like Dexter's Lab Ego Trip released theatrically in 3D, and will Dexter's Odyssey use 3D technology? : '''Timbox: '''Well, seeing classics like Jurassic Park or Dexter's Lab Ego Trip theatrically in 3D might require post-conversion to a stereoscopic 3D format, and if Dexter's Odyssey might be shot natively in 3D, then I got to give a stereoscopic sense of three dimensional life to the 2D hand drawn toons not only by ways of interactive effects such as tones, highlights and shadows in stereoscopic three dimensional space, but also incorporating the 90s look and feel of the character designs for the original pre-Ego Trip run of Dexter's Laboratory (back when Genndy Tartakovsky was the original showrunner of the show) into the more multi-dimensional Who Framed Roger Rabbit molding style of 2D hand drawn animation in stereoscopic three dimensional space. But how? : '''Timbox: '''And the post conversion of Ego Trip in stereoscopic 3D space has better be good if it does. 31st - 10:46am Here's a Wizard of Oz reference for you guys. It's also a quote of the day from James Cameron's AVATAR, one of my favorite things other than Dexter's Lab and Samurai Jack, and it is spouted out of Stephen Lang, aka The Quaritch's mouth : “You are not in Kansas anymore…you are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen.” — Colonel Miles Quaritch (Stephen Lang), James Cameron’s AVATAR, 2009 31st - 10:47am And don't forget: It's Easter. and it's practically here. 31st - 2:21pm Hooray for Samurai Jack!!! Samurai Jack and other classic Cartoon Network shows (like Dexter's Lab) is now available on Netflix for you people to enjoy! Have fun! Category:Facebook Category:2013